Siggy pls
by MyLifeForKIRE
Summary: Takes place in an AU diverging during Siglemic's 48 hour marathon. Find out what happens when this god of SM64 gets sucked into the game. Why can't I tag this as Siglemic / June Wilson Kappa.


Siglemic was sitting in his room. He was trying to shake off the exhaustion he felt due to his lack of sleep. He glanced over at his global timer and saw 46:00:13. He had been streaming for 46 hours straight. "Why did I decide to have a 48 hour marathon? I am never doing something like this again," said Siglemic to his chat, truly the finest center for discussion on the internet. "I'm just going to do one last 120 run to finish this off." He turned on his N64, Super Mario 64 was still inside it. He deleted file A and just sat at the file select screen for a moment. "What do you kids think this time is going to be?" A flood of times poured in, ranging from a number of people confident that this run would be the mythic 1:43 to people claiming times over 3 hours with a few people making jokes that he'd take forever because ResidentSleeper.

"Wow you assholes, I don't think I'll get above like 1:55," said Siglemic. He reached over to press his reset button so he could start this run. However, as he pushed down on that pokeball sitting atop his Pikachu N64, something strange happened. His reset button had just endured too much abuse over the years and as it was pushed down this time, the whole thing exploded. Siglemic's stripes cam and mic were completely overwhelmed by the tremendous burst of light and the thunderous roar of the explosion.

"RIP headphones users" was the first cry of the chat along with several WTF's at the whiting out of the cam feed. These WTF's intensified as the cam returned to normal and it was revealed that Siglemic had vanished. Accusations of Staged from skeptical monsters were made. Several calls to picnic and a cascade of BibleThump's and pls's filled the chat. The confusion only grew when the intro cutscene started playing. Speculation on whether this was some kind of stunt, on how a sound like that could be manufactured, what kind of blast would be indicative the flash of light they had seen, etc. rolled in fast. Even in their frenzied state, everyone was instantly floored by the shocking event that happened at the end of the intro.

For Siglemic, after the blast everything went dark. He was extremely scared and was half sure he was dead. However, he was beginning to experience sensation again. He felt himself being thrust upward by an unseen force. He emerged into the light feeling himself float in the air for a second before landing on the ground, barely managing to keep his balance. As his eyes adjusted to the light Siglemic realized there was no mistaking where he was: in front of Princess Peach's Castle from Super Mario 64. There was no other explanation for the polygonal sight before him; he had somehow been transported inside of the game. He looked at his body. As far as he could tell he was the same except for what he was wearing. He had on the same striped shirt from before he entered the game, but he also had on a pair of blue overalls and Mario's signature hat. He noticed a phone like device that was strapped to his left arm. The display was a real-time view of his chat along with the timer for the run and 48 hour marathon overall. There were two buttons – one labeled split and the other labeled play ad.

He took some comfort in the fact that he still had his make money button, if this really was being streamed somehow, it was sure to attract a ton of viewers. Despite this, Siglemic was still panicked at this utterly unbelievable sequence of events. "Holy shit guys, how the fuck did this happen? Like all you stream kids saying this is fake. I swear to God, I just pressed my reset button and then there was just this giant explosion and the next thing I knew I was here. I don't even get how that happens, this is like some Tron shit." Siglemic glanced at his chat for a second and let out a desperate chuckle. "RIP in peace Siglemic indeed. Holy shit, what if this is the afterlife?"

Siglemic realized that panicking wasn't going to get him out of the game and Chillemic took over. "Well I guess I have to do a 120 star right? That's the way these things work: beat the game, earn your freedom?" He was somehow able to gather by looking at the chat that the general consensus was that he was right. It was surprising he was able to discern that because chat was flowing at an absurd speed, becoming a veritable river of chaos. Standing at the center of this river, doing her best to stem the tide was one June Wilson. She was a woman of undeniable beauty. So breathtaking were her looks that the great Icarurs once called her "a babe."

June was really upset with what was going on this chat. She was already in a bad mood because she had just come out of Cosmo's chat where she had to deal with a particularly nasty band of trolls. They were trying to claim that you tilted the stage in Super Monkey Ball. The very thought offended June: had they ever watched a replay of the game? Thus, it made her very mad when she was greeted by endless spam pretty much as soon as she entered the room. She got that this was an event unprecedented in human history, but that was no reason to have all this ASCII, excessive faces, and worst of all quoting. However, hearing the fear in Siglemic's voice as he had realized his plight stirred up an emotion in June that her cold, tyrannical heart hadn't felt in years: concern.

Siglemic learned as he attempted to dive roll that he still possessed all of his own skill and agility, not that of Mario. He skidded somewhat painfully along the ground before he pushed himself back up. "Dem dust frames," said a particularly on-point stream monster. Siglemic ran up to the ledge on the left side of the bridge to Peach's Castle and did his best to long jump onto it. He tried to jump again as soon as he landed, but found himself frozen in place. The Lakitu came around to talk to Sig in weird Japanese text. "RESET!" was the unanimous cry of the chat. Siglemic sighed to himself. This was going to be a long run.


End file.
